


When You Assume

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: update, goat, office“Stiles! What's the latest update on the situa-- please, god, tell me that goat isn't Derek."





	When You Assume

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [update, goat, office](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173066780319/happy-wednesday-hope-you-all-are-ready-for-some)

“Stiles! What's the latest update on the situa-- please, god, tell me that goat isn't Derek.” Scott stopped in the middle of the doorway.

“Well… you see… Latin is tricky.” Stiles grinned sheepishly from where he was sitting on the floor, the goat chewing on his hoodie. Scott was still staring in disbelief at Stiles when Derek walked in behind him.

“Stiles, please stop telling our pack you turned me into a goat.”

“But babe! It’s so much more fun than telling someone I'm just goat-sitting for the vet's office.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows, “His name is Billy the Kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
